Talk:MB
Identity I don't mean to speculate on here when it could go on the Other M page, but... could this girl be Damara? Some say it's suitless Sylux (which could make sense, since Sylux steals prototypes of Federation tech). Some say it's Virginia Aran back from the dead. Idle chitchat aside, here is a comparison between Damara and this woman, this so called "very important" woman: I mean, just because Damara's hair is shaded in in the manga (does anyone know if MDb is planning to colorize any more chapters of the Metroid manga?) doesn't dismiss the possibility she's a blonde. She might be surprised to see Samus again. Maybe if it is Virginia back from the dead, then she's startled at Samus' presence. Maybe if it is suitless Sylux, she's shocked that she got caught. But Samus is unaware that she's going to take anything. All possibilities. But take the time to consider... will this game feature a reunion between Damara and Samus? Here comes the firestorm of theories... --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]] 22:00, January 5, 2010 (UTC) Maybe... *sounds doubting* What role would she play? Maybe... maybe UMS5 is the Other M? :) SeltheWolf 22:04, January 5, 2010 (UTC) Hmm... sounds doubting. I'm going with the theory about the line from the end of Metroid (THE GALAXY MADE BE INVADED BY THE OTHER M'ETROID. PRAY FOR A TRUE PEACE IN SPACE!"), and that this girl is Damara, and that she may give objectives to Samus or go on the mission with her. ''Before you mention Adam, might I remind you that Adam might die in this game, and so Damara, or whoever this person is might come in later. Whatever. Maybe her identity will be revealed in next month's Nintendo Power. --[[User:RoyboyX|R'''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]] 22:09, January 5, 2010 (UTC) TRUE IDENTITY ---- SPOILERS----- This is not a woman, but a robot. Its an AI created by the GF called MB (possible connection to Mother Brain), It was programmed to make metroids and so forth, It eventually got a human soul after seeing an infant metroid recognize as its mother, another character named Margerat or something gave her a name, called Melanie after growing attached to her, MB then treated the OTHER M as her MOTHER, until when they decided to reprogram her because she was contradicting the GF's Plans. She then faught back at the GF and took over the Bottle Ship and MB joined the space pirates. MB then developed Metroids and eventually created a Queen that gave birth to tonnes of Metroids. Also MB wanted to make a metroid immune to Ice at one point but in the end, MB trust Other M again and then she dies while being attacked by some douchebag in the FED Metroid101 11:06, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Possibly, but I'd rather not put it up until the game's released. [[User:The Exterminator|''Th''e Ext''er''minator]] {ADMIN} (talk • • • • ) 18:44, August 28, 2010 (UTC) I'll get proof, I have the ending cutscenes for Metroid Other M. There are at least 30 new ULF's Metroid101 19:46, August 28, 2010 (UTC) I'm sorry, did you say... 30... more... ULFs...?! *dies* --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]] 19:58, August 28, 2010 (UTC) :Names are inaccurate. Her creator was Madeleine Bergman, who gave her the name Melissa Bergman. MB was indeed based on Mother Brain; she was created for the purpose of controlling the special forces the Federation was developing, based on the Space Pirates. When the Federation tried to reprogram her after she started to develop emotions, she went rogue and used the special forces to wreak havoc on the Bottle Ship. So she didn't actually join the Space Pirates; she was already on their side. Just don't do anything yet. I'm still not going to trust this until I see footage. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]] 20:28, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Don't Worry, Its coming to my channel! Metroid101 20:34, August 28, 2010 (UTC) No need, you can see for yourself here. That said, I think we should still refrain from posting spoilers until the game's been out for a day or so. PeanutLord 20:40, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Where did you get this information? CABAL 06:01, August 29, 2010 (UTC) :As said, it's in the link I posted above. Ending spoilers, of course, but since it's all just been explained to you, you should have nothing to worry about. PeanutLord 17:05, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Merge When MOM comes out, should this be merged with mother brain article? Metroid101 02:22, August 29, 2010 (UTC) No, it's a seperate character, it should stay seperate. Don't add any spoilers until Tuesday. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]] 02:26, August 29, 2010 (UTC) The real question is what do we do about Melissa and Madeleine? Melissa goes by Madeleine's name throughout much of the game, and that's gonna make spoiler-padding sticky business. Melissa has at least three names she goes by, and Madeleine is a late-game revelation. Someone early in the game who looks up Madeleine would get the real Madeleine's page and get confused/spoiled... even if they were trying to only get an image of her and avoid spoilers entirely, you know? I mean obviously accuracy comes before protecting readers, but it's still weird. And in plot summaries would we do a Melissa|Madeleine thing? Or admit it to begin with? Dazuro 18:02, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Spoilers? We usually spoil everything but I want to make this an exception but we just can't >.< So I say we should just spoil it for viewers (we have an Other M Spoiler thing in the Wikia Mainpage so :P)Metroid101 22:48, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Okay, but the fact remains that she is explicitly identified in cutscenes and in the character log as Madeline for most of the game. I feel like this is kinda a weird situation compared to the other spoilers. Dazuro 22:53, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Well if Melissa is what she is called, we will go by that. Like how we will refer to the real Madeline as Madeline. However, don't do anything yet, at least until enough users have progressed far enough into the game. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]] 22:57, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Think of Lostpedia, The character Ben was first known as Henry Gale but later proven that Henry Gale was an entire new character, so they changed it quickly so we should do the same. Metroid101 22:59, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Well as far as that goes, her name is MB, but they misinformed her that it stood for Melissa Bergman so she felt more human. So would it go under MB or Melissa? Dazuro 23:00, August 29, 2010 (UTC) MB Is safer, so that should be the Articles Main-name, Melissa should be a re-direct or another name. Metroid101 23:01, August 29, 2010 (UTC) I say Melissa. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]] 17:25, August 31, 2010 (UTC) But it's not her real name. Just because it's longer doesn't make it more real. Everyone but Madeline calls her MB. Melissa Bergman is a backronym, nothing more. It should certainly be a redirect and it could be used in the article for variety of nouns, but it shouldn't be the title. Dazuro 17:29, August 31, 2010 (UTC) While I don't think the MB page should be merged with Mother Brain's, would it be OK to "connect" the two? (Such as how Ridley's page links to Neo-Ridley with the Main article template in the Fusion section, even though Neo-Ridley is technically an X-clone of Ridley and not the real deal.)--Otherarrow 09:38, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Freeze Gun Madeleine didn't "stop" Melissa with a freeze gun. Melissa pushed Madeleine out of the path of a freeze bullet the GF had fired at her and was hit instead. 17:25, September 3, 2010 (UTC) :Uh... What game were you playing? Extraxi 19:40, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Robot? This article contains the "Robot" category. She's not a robot, maybe a cyborg or bio-engineered, but not a robot. ChozoBoy (Talk/ ) 22:53, September 3, 2010 (UTC) "What you met was MB. She's an android." - Madeline Bergman. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]] 22:54, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Androids aren't robots! They're robots that are shaped like humans and are classified as robots! What are you talking about what is wrong with you. Extraxi 00:02, September 4, 2010 (UTC) They show the brain inside her head if you actually pay attention. "An android is a robot or synthetic organism designed to look and act like a human." Auroras are synthetic organisms and we don't classify them as robots. MB is the same. ChozoBoy (Talk/ ) 23:33, September 4, 2010 (UTC) They explicitly call her an android. Androids are robots. Dazuro 01:14, September 5, 2010 (UTC) The AU is not a robot because it cannot move or manipulate its surroundings in any way (that we see). It's basically a ridiculously powerful computer. MB, however, is a mobile mechanical construct (when they shoot her, it looks like under her skin the inside of her body is actually metallic) made to resemble a Human, with an internal control system and the ability to respond to new situations. If she were inert and hardwired into Sector Zero, she would be a computer, but she is not a computer. She is a very sophisticated robot.--AdmiralSakai 21:39, September 8, 2010 (UTC) Melissa I still think the page's name should be Melissa. She is identified in the character log as Melissa in the epilogue, and called Melissa a lot by Samus. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]] 18:04, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Interesting quandary. Her "proper" name is MB, but she is overwealmingly referred to as Melissa. I for once have absolutely no idea how to proceed.--AdmiralSakai 18:28, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Samus using the name is irrelevant. As ChozoBoy constantly says, this is the Metroid Wiki, not the Samus Wiki. Her official name is MB. The character log isn't always reliable--she's also identified as Madeline for a time, and Anthony is listed as dead temporarily. Samus' maternal instincts led her to call her Melissa out of sympathy for Madeline. However, as far as the official lore is concerned, the AI is known only as MB, and has a nickname in the form of Melissa. Unless you want to rename Samus Aran to Sammy, on account of that's what she's called several times in Corruption? Wanna start calling the Zebesians "crabs," as Armstrong, Mauk and Kreatz say? We use real names here. Dazuro 18:35, September 18, 2010 (UTC) :Her designation is initially MB, a Mother Brain copy. While she did spend some time as a Melissa, she ultimately turned out to only be MB in the end. I think that makes sense. Extraxi 19:08, September 18, 2010 (UTC)